Blackout
by MoodyRuby227
Summary: Done.
1. The Blackout

During that oh so short blackout where _something_ should have happened between Lina and Doon. I wish I were Lina, Doon is so hot!!

"DOON!" I called in the darkness. I felt a hand grasp mine.

"Lina." his voice, in my ear, husky and deep. The boy I knew for all my life, always right there beside me. "It's ok, I'm here."

"I don't like the dark, to tell you the truth. I'm scared." I said into his ear. He pulled me through the town, in the way I knew his house was. We entered and fell on his bed together.

"I'll hold you, don't be scared." he whispered. "My father's in his shop across town, we're all alone, Lina." he wrapped his arms around my waist and I snuggled closer to him. This felt weird, as if we were doing something so wrong, but it felt so right too.

"I'm not scared with you." I mumbled.

And his sweet, full pink lips were on mine kissing passionately. Oh, the feeling! _"Muh!" _I moaned into his mouth. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth, as I read about so much before in books he let me borrow. His slid his hand under my shirt to rub my stomach, tracing circles around my belly button. I shivered at his soft touch and he slid his hand up to my right breast to hold it. "Doon." I moaned as his mouth slid off mine and to my neck.

He lifted my shirt off and I did the same to him. We hit the bed with a grunt, his hard body on top of mine, skin touching at every place it could. He swirled his tongue around my already erect nipples, and sucked hard. I arched my back. "Doon!" I moaned loudly. He swirled his tongue around my belly button as my hands tangled in his hair.

He slid my pants and undergarment off, then did the same with his. I gasped as he slid his finger into the wetness I've never ventured to touch. He moved his fingers around rubbing and pinching and just _feeling me. It felt so good, my toes curled and I squeezed the sheets with my hands. I held his (hmmm what is it called?) in my hand. "Lina." his voice husky and deep. It sent ripples of pleasure through my body as I touched him. He moaned and moaned and moaned as I slid my hand up and down. Then he found the hole with his fingers. _

"_DOON!" I moaned. He then took his (again what is it called?) and thrust it in that hole making me cry out. It felt so good and hurt so much all at the same time. I cried as he held me, still inside waiting for my pain to stop. _

"_Shhh, Lina it's all right. I'm here it's ok. Calm down. I love you." _

_I smiled. "I love you too." I held his face in my hands and did my best to remember what his face looked like as the lights flickered back on. _

_We dressed so fast, a person couldn't have even said Doon before we were done. We exited the house, smiled at each other and ran off in our separate ways._


	2. The Sunrise

The next time, we were out of Ember and on soft, soft grass. We came up out of Ember, and sat on the grass after exploring. Poppy fell asleep and Doon and I huddled together. He smiled and asked if I remembered the blackout. I said yes.

"Do you still feel the same about me?" he asked, his blue eyes dark in the little light we had.

"Of course. I still love you. You don't fall out of love with someone like you." I replied, blushing and picking at the grass with my fingers.

"Hm." we sat in silence for a while. I was beginning to feel sleepy and yawned really big. Doon wrapped his arms around me. "Would you like to feel me again?" he asked, his hot breath in my ear, making me shiver with delight.

"Yes." I whispered.

He carried me down a little ways away from Poppy, in case she would wake up. He took off his sweater and laid it on the grass. I took of my shirt and laid it next to his. Well looked at each other, love in our eyes, lied down and kissed.

Doon's lips felt soft, plump and pleasantly swollen.

**Doon POV**

Lina's lips felt like silk which swelled at the slightest pull.

**Lina POV**

His hands rested on my back, sending more pleasured shivers up my spine. His hand were soft, big, warm and perfect. He caressed my back, rubbing it here and there making me moan into his lips. I placed my hands on his chest and his muscles tensed.

**Doon POV**

She laid her small, soft hands on my chest. They felt like ice. I tensed and shivered. She explored the feeling of whatever muscles had formed since we last love-made. I hooked one finger in her pants and undergarment, then pulled them down slowly, as far as my arms would reach without moving. She then took her feet and pushed the articles of clothing off herself. She looked so pale in the light. She looked at me with bright eyes and rested herself on top of me, her small, baseball like breasts squishing against my chest.

**Lina POV**

I marveled in the feeling of his new muscles. He smiled into the kiss, then pulled my pants down, as far as he could. I kicked them off and laid against him, loving the feeling of his warm, hard chest against my small breasts. I could feel my nipples erect on contact with his skin and shivered. He felt nice against me, and I wished we could stay like this forever, but the need for pleasure quickly overcame that, as a felt some wetness sliver down my thighs.

I pulled his pants down slowly, letting my hands slide so slow down his manhood. He grunted in frustration an tried to place one of my hand on his and keep it there, but I wasn't done pulling down his pants. I slid them off and placed my hands on his now erect manhood, on top of the other, squeezing softly. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned.

**Doon POV**

Lina pulled my pants down agonizingly slow and barely grazed my dick with her light hands. Then she grabbed it with both and squeezed gently, my eyes shut as I lost all thought to pleasure. She slid her hands up and down and up and down, gently squeezing. Then her hands disappeared.

I opened my eyes just in time to see her lick my head. I yelled loudly, and she seemed to like it. She bit me softly, making my back arch. She licked my dick up and down the length and bit softly here and there. "I'm coming." I grunted.

She removed her mouth, not wanting to taste and rubbed the head softly as the liquids squirted out. She took her hand and rubbed some on her nipples, then pulled my head up to them to capture one in my mouth, tasting myself on her warmed body.

**Lina POV**

Rubbing his manhood felt glorious and licking it seemed to give him the most pleasure.

He placed his mouth on my left nipple, letting his tongue swirl around and around, making it hard as a sweet candy. He then placed his tongue on the right one, rubbed his fingers in my wetness, making me come out all over his hands.

He slid one finger in me and hit the spot, tickling it. I giggled and he slid a second finger in, hitting the spot again, making me clench his arms tight. A third finger, hit the spot, a fourth, hit the spot and finally his last finger and hit the spot. I came again and he smiled.

He licked me clean. Then he placed his shaft on my folds lengthwise and rubbed up and down. I squealed with pleasure and held him close to me. I kissed him and we stayed still a moment, until finally he slid into me.

We saw orange as a globe rose in the air, taking our breath away as we made love. We came and lied in each other's arms. Then slowly dressed, knowing this new light would wake Poppy at any second.

**Doon POV**

Her walls tightened around me as the orange globe rose. We came and rested a moment, then dressed.

**No one POV**

The teens walked over to the little one, smiling wide as they watched their first sunrise together.


End file.
